


Can’t Walk Away from Who I Am

by AllannaStone



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Orphans, Urchins - Freeform, daddy Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob saves two siblings from the destruction of Roth’s madness and finds himself becoming the one thing he never thought he would become: a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prolouge

"Help!"

 

Jacob froze for only a moment before tearing up the staircase, avoiding flaming debris as he rushed towards the plea for help.

 

"Somebody!"

 

His heart was in his throat as he skidded to a stop, barely avoiding barreling over a little boy, who was trying to free an unconscious child, buried in debris.

 

"Mister, my sister...!" he coughed, frantically pawing away at the collapsed roof pinning her down. Jacob didn't waste any time at all; he placed his hands underneath the fallen support beam and used all his body strength to move the large piece of wood up a foot, giving the boy enough room to pull his sister out.

 

Jacob let go of the beam, allowing it to crash down as he picked up the two kids and ran back down the stairs, praying that he would make it outside with them. He could barely notice anything else- his only concern was getting the two out of the factory.

 

Just as he hurtled out the door and into the sunlight, the factory exploded and collapsed at the same time, throwing Jacob forward.


	2. chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mollie wakes up and Evie is pissed at her little brother

Jacob sighed as he kept watch over the two peacefully sleeping urchins.

 

 _I'm such an idiot_ , he berated himself for the hundredth time since rescuing them from the result of his naivety and Roth's madness. He ran a callused hand through his dark hair, groaning out a soft sigh as he leaned back with only the intent of resting his eyes.

  
A soft whimper woke him. He opened his eyes and saw that the little girl was awake and looking about in fear. She caught sight of him, and instead of cowering away as Jacob would’ve espected her to do, she instead crawled off of the couch and toddled up to him, squealing quietly when the train went tearing off around a corner, making her loose her balance. She got back up again and make a quick beeline for the assassin’s legs, trying to climb into his lap.

  
“Hello there,” Jacob said in a soft voice, reaching down and plucking up the determined girl, settling her into his lap. “How are you feeling?”

  
“Ouch,” she answered in reply, staring at the bandaged that marked her small, malnutrition body. When he placed her hands around her to ensure that she didn’t fall off of his lap, he could feel her ribcage and count the sharp bones as well.

 

“What’s your name?” he asked her gently, noticing how her eyes flickered over to her brother’s sleeping frame.

 

“Mollie,” she answered in an equally soft voice before pointing over to her brother. “Oliver.”

 

“How old are you, Mollie?” he asked her next.

 

“Four,” she boasted, proudly holding out two fingers. “Oliver’s six.”

 

Jacob smiled at her, noticing how her eyelids drooped, despite her trying not to drift off again.

 

“You need to sleep, little one,” he told her, standing to tuck her back onto his couch. “You need your rest if you want to recover.” That was all the encouragement she needed to drift off again, leaving Jacob to his thoughts once more.

 

“What will Evie think of me bringing two urchins to live on the train?” he asked himself as he stood up to stretch before leaving his train car. “Speaking of the devil…” he muttered as he almost ran into his twin sister.

 

“Jacob,” she greeted him. “Mr. Green just informed me that he saw you b ring two children on board the train. This is not an orphanage- what is going on?”

 

He quickly explained what had happened, watching her eyebrows shot up farther and farther into her hairline as he told her of his greatest mistake- that by thinking he could work with Roth to cripple Sterrick.

 

“I couldn’t just leave them there,” he finished as Evie pushed past him to enter his car. “Evie?”

 

“Go away, Jacob,” she snapped irritably. “You’ve caused enough chaos for one day!”


	3. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Mollie wake up

                Oliver and Mollie were still sound asleep later that night and Jacob was worrying.

               

                “Surely it can’t be normal for urchins to sleep this much?” he asked Evie and Henry, pacing around in the dining car.

               

                “Jacob, they’re children,” Evie reminded him, snapping shut the book that she had been reading. “Children need more sleep than us adults; their bodies are still growing.”

               

                “Ms. Frye is right,” Henry piped in, placing a comforting hand on the young assassin’s shoulder. “They will wake up in their own time.”

               

                At that very moment, a quiet sniffle caught their attention and they all glanced over towards the door, where Mollie was standing, rubbing her eyes.

               

                “Oliver’s having a nightmare,” she whimpered, stumbling over to Jacob and clinging to his leg as the train lurched to a stop for the night.

               

                Jacob didn’t waste any time, picking up the small girl and bolting into his car. Oliver was twisting and turning, tears pouring down his face as he dreamed of something that was causing his distress. Jacob gathered up the small boy into his arms and rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back as he tried to sooth the child. Mollie had slid to the floor and had a hold of her older brother’s hand, helping out the best she could.

               

                “Oliver?” he gently called out, noticing how the little boy’s tremors were slowly leaving his body as he woke up. “It’s alright, you’re safe- nothing can hurt you.”

               

                _Not as long as I’m here._

               

                Jacob frowned; where had that thought come from?

               

                “Mollie?”

               

                Jacob smiled as Oliver snuggled deeper into his chest, his breathing still erratic, but awake now.

               

                “She’s safe, as are you,” he soothed him, setting the boy onto his knee. Mollie climbed up onto Jacob’s other knee and leaned into his body, just as her brother was doing. Jacob heard a shuffling at the door and didn’t have to look up to see Evie and Henry standing there, starting at him.

               

                “Are you our new daddy?” Mollie suddenly piped up, her voice conveying that she was almost half asleep.

               

                _Daddy_.

               

                Jacob’s heart skipped a beat at her innocent question, however, he avoided the question, not knowing how to answer her naïve words.

               

                “You aren’t falling asleep again, are you?” he asked Mollie, who let out a tired giggle. “You’ve already slept for most the day!”

               

                “I’m sleepy,” she answered in a mumble, closing her eyes and leaning up against Jacob for support.

               

                “I let her sleep as much as possible,” Oliver informed Jacob, rubbing his nose. “The factory is no place for her, but it’s either that or sell her off.”

               

                Jacob chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the two.

               

                “You don’t need to worry about a thing as long as I’m here,” he repeated himself, smiling as the two urchins hugged him.

               

               


End file.
